Coney Island Sub-Parks
CONEY '' ISLAND'' '' SUB-PARKS'' In order to understand Coney Island’s ride history and development, one must realize that Coney Island was unique among amusement parks. It has always consisted of numerous independent ride owners, as opposed to having one single owner. Some of these various ride owners then went on to create impressive “sub-parks” within the Coney Island community. With so many ride owners in one amusement zone, a strong sense of competition developed and, as a result, many new rides were created here. The following is a basic introduction to some of the more successful sub-parks within Coney Island: '' 1. LARGE SUB-PARKS''' (in chronological order) a) SEA LION PARK (1895-1902) '''''16 acres world’s first gated amusement park (within future Luna Park site) Founded by Capt. Paul Boyton b) STEEPLECHASE PARK (#1 & #2) (1897-1907 & 1908-1964) 15 acres ' ''' '' (Steeplechase Park had to be rebuilt in 1907 due to a major fire.) Steeplechase Park (#2)'' ''originally cost $2,000,000. Steeplechase Park (#2) employed 290 people in 1964. The second enclosed Pavilion of Fun''' opened in 1908. It was 450-feet by 270-feet, peaked at 63-feet high, covered 5.5 acres and cost '''$450,000. Both Steeplechase Parks were founded by George C. Tilyou. c) LUNA PARK (#1) (1903-1944) 38 acres ''(orginally 22 acres)'' ' ' Luna Park (#1) 'originally cost '$700,000 and had 250,000 lights. Luna Park (#1) '''was enlarged in 1912 to 28 rides and 1,450,000 lights. Founded by Frederic Thompson & Elmer "Skip" Dundy d) '''DREAMLAND (#1) (1904-1911) 15 acres Dreamland (#1) originally cost $2,500,000 '''and had 1,000,000 lights. Founded by William Reynolds, Pat McCarren & Timothy Sullivan (all politicians) '' '''2. ''SMALL SUB-PARKS (in chronological order) a) BRIGHTON BEACH PARK (1906-1919) 5 acres'' '(approx.) '''Brighton Beach Park '''was located immediately to the east of the Coney Island amuse- ment zone and was often considered as a '''separate amusement park unto itself. b) WONDERLAND (1957-1962) 3 acres (kiddie park on future Astroland site) Founded by Dewey Albert & Herman Rapps c) ASTROLAND (1962-2008) 3 acres Astroland had 11 adult rides & 13 kiddie rides in 2008. Founded by Dewey Albert & Herman Rapps d) STEEPLECHASE PARK' (#3) (1967-1981)' 7½ acres '' Founded by Norman Kaufman & Irving Vichinsky e) '''DENOS' WONDER WHEEL PARK (1983- Present) '''''2 acres'' '(approx.) '''Deno's has 5 adult rides (including the Wonder Wheel) plus 16 kiddie rides in 2013. Founded by Denos Vourderis f) DREAMLAND (#2) (2009) 3 acres (on previous Astroland site) g) LUNA PARK (#2) (2010- Present) 3 acres (on previous Astroland site) Luna Park (#2) has 19 rides (all fit adults - 5 are specifically for children) in 2013. Luna Park (#2) employs about 230 seasonal workers each summer. Founded by Zamperla U.S.A. Founded by Zamperla U.S.A. (Italian ride manufacturer) h) SCREAM ZONE (2011- Present) 2 acres'' '(approx.) '' '' '''Scream Zone has 6 major adult rides in 2013. Founded by Zamperla U.S.A. Founded by Zamperla U.S.A. (Italian ride manufacturer) PLEASE NOTE THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS - the editors